


Pearly White

by peenwolf (cissues)



Series: Suck On This [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Top!Stiles, anal bleaching, bottom!Derek, pornstarverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/peenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles draws a line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly White

**Author's Note:**

> Since people wanted more of my porn star AU and this idea wouldn't stop bouncing around my head making me laugh at really inopportune moments, I decided to write this. I honestly hate rimming and think it's gross so the smut in this is kind of robotic and I apologise. Ugh anyway I have other ideas for this verse so I know I'll be writing more.
> 
> YAY have fun.
> 
> (also I still need a beta pls)

“ _Nope._ ”

Derek twisted back around, eyebrows high on his forehead. Stiles had his hands up, a look of horror twisting his pretty face.  
“What?” Derek’s voice cracked a little, having expected something other than rejection after offering to bottom for the first time in the month and half he and Stiles had been sleeping together.  
“Okay, I get the waxing and the tanning and the oil and the grooming. I mean, you’re mainstream. I understand. But _anal bleaching_ , Derek? _Really?_ ”  
So there it was. The line. Stiles, being a part of the alternative porn movement, was as hairy as his genes would let him be (which wasn’t very hairy at all, in fact Derek could probably count the guy’s legs hairs on his hands) and tended to look down his nose at the traditional act of waxing body hair on porn stars. Derek had been on the other end of a rant about pubic hair and how looking like a nine year old down there was less sexy and more pedophilic.  
Derek had discussed letting his own grow out with Erica, who put her foot firmly down.

He had been wondering why Stiles was even putting in the effort of being with someone he obviously didn’t have the same views as. Obviously, their relationship wasn’t very interpersonal (the amount of conversations they’ve had greatly outweighed the number of times they’ve had sex, and, at least, on Stiles’ part, most of the conversations were held whilst fully sheathed.) so the underlying fear of being dumped for his mainstream views on self-care had started to become a legitimate concern.

Stiles crossed his inked arms, eyes turning to the wall as Derek felt something boil in his stomach. “So that’s it? You’re not going to fuck me because of something that I do for work? I don’t complain that you paint your nails like a chick and wear more eyeliner than Erica!”  
And that was low, but Stiles was kind of perfect and there wasn’t much that really bothered Derek about him so he reached in and grabbed the first thing he thought of.  
Unfortunately, that thing hit more than a few buttons for Stiles.

“Okay, wow. So here it comes. Derek, people don’t _care_ what your asshole looks like!”  
“Tell that to the companies that refused to hire me until I had it done! Seriously, do you think it’s fun for me to go to a fucking spa and say ‘gee, will anyone here bleach my asshole to a pearly white?’ because it really, really isn’t. I don’t think Erica has stopped teasing me about it since I told her.”  
Stiles just rolled his eyes, his fingers threading through his short hair. “There are other companies, Derek.” He said, quieter than before, and Derek was starting to see regret in his eyes. He was still feeling malicious, though, so with an exaggerated sigh, the older actor rolled off Stiles’ bed and started picking up his clothes. Stiles looked appropriately mortified.  
“Maybe there is for you. I can’t go from receiving an AVN Award to signing onto an underdog alt site. I’m sorry that you don’t seem to get that.”

With a deep sigh, Stiles was suddenly at Derek’s side, a hand on his forearm. He wouldn’t meet the other man’s eyes. “Okay. I get it. I’m sorry. Please don’t go. It’s just... weird. You’ve seen my videos, apparently, you know the kind of actors I work with. None of those guys would even think about waxing anything, much less doing something like that.” He gestured to Derek’s lower half which earned him an eyeroll. “I sleep with guys that have nothing to do with our business, usually. I’m just not used to it. Can you just... just come back to bed, Derek. Please?”

Derek swallowed, having already made up his mind but wanting to make a show of it, dropped his pants back to his ankles and stepped out of them and towards the other man. He leaned down to capture Stiles’ mouth with his and kiss him deeply. “I’ll make a notarized list of the things I’ve done to myself for the sake of perfection.” He said against Stiles’ lips, a grin playing at his own. Stiles had to turn his head away to guffaw, a hand on Derek’s stomach where a giggle was building. “That would be greatly appreciated. Maybe we should make an official contract before we continue sleeping together.” He said through a toothy grin. Derek brushed the back of his hand against Stiles’ forehead, laughing audibly. “You’re adorable.” He said through a chuckle. Stiles fluttered his eyelashes in response, walking backwards towards the bed with Derek’s waist in his hands.

They toppled over one another, Derek’s nose pressed against Stiles’ neck. “So do you forgive me for having a sinfully clean asshole?” He asked, laughing as Stiles shook his head mournfully. “I suppose I’ll have to. Plus, there’s no way I’m going to stop sleeping with you, you’re just too perfect.”  
Derek’s heart fluttered inappropriately. Despite their perfect chemistry, they’d kept a healthy boundary on any emotion. It was just sex and some meals shared with each other at this point. No relationship, no emotions. It was barely a friendship. Still, Derek couldn’t help himself. Not falling in love with Stiles was hard.

Speaking of which...

He allowed himself relax, the younger man straddling his hips. The thing he liked about Stiles was that they were pretty evenly matched height and dick wise, but Stiles always seemed smaller. He obviously worked out and was defined deliciously, but he could whine like a kitten and seem like the most delicate bottom. It was perfect and it turned Derek on more than anything. Well... the tattoos and the tongue piercing definitely helped.

He allowed himself to succumb to the submissive role, letting Stiles bite and mark him, sucking these beautiful bruises onto his skin and leaving streaks of saliva down his abdomen. He fell easily onto Derek’s cock, licking up the length and sucking briefly on the tip, just to get it hard again before he was being rolled onto his stomach and Stiles returned to his ass. He felt his head start to speed up for a second before there was a tongue at his entrance and he relaxed again, letting out a deep moan. He tried to ignore the grin that he felt as Stiles pushed in slowly, knowing Derek hasn’t really bottomed... almost ever. He could probably count on one hand the amount of times he’s bottomed.

After a few minutes of slow, torturous rimming, Stiles emerged looking intrigued. He didn’t say anything as he took the lube and condom from his bedside table -- a precaution that they have both started participating in since the beginning of their “relationship” -- and pumped himself for a bit to get hard again before applying the necessary tools. This was the bit that most actors took a quick break from the moaning and groaning and arching and pretending it was the best fuck in the world because it was usually edited out, but Derek was still panting, his eyes lidded as he watched Stiles’ ragged breathing pulling at his chest where the glint of nipples piercings that have received a lot of attention from Derek in the past. He didn’t feel the need to “take a break”. He didn’t want to. And soon enough, Stiles was prepping him, fingers filling him in the most perfect way. He allowed another groan, letting himself get into it. It only took minutes before Stiles had his length pressed against Derek, the other man’s warm breath against his ear as he whispered “ready?”  
Derek said yes.

As Stiles pushed in, Derek ignored the sting, knowing it would go away very quickly, and waited for Stiles to initiate a rhythm. Almost immediately, they started moving with each other, Stiles’ fingers digging into Derek’s hips, Derek propped up on his knees for “better access”. His mouth was open, letting out all the little whimpers and drawn out moans as Stiles sped up, angling perfectly.

Derek started meeting the other man, pushing himself back with every thrust forward, his moans turning into sharp cries of pleasure as Stiles’ dick brushed his prostate every so often and a rough hand slid down his hips and onto his own hard length, pumping to the rhythm.

It wasn’t long before Stiles had his chest to Derek’s back and was whispering a string of words that weren’t really registering to either party, his hips snapping purposefully against Derek’s ass at an increasing speed and the sounds coming from Derek’s mouth started rising in volume and intensity as Stiles’ hand moved faster and faster. With a few determined pumps, Derek was coming, quickly followed by Stiles whose one-sided conversation sounded more like shouted babbling than anything. He pulled out and removed the condom, finishing himself over Derek’s back and collapsing on the bed next to him.

After one night of an uncomfortable after-sex exchange, the two decided that cuddling was totally 100% okay and Stiles was currently exercising that privilege by yanking Derek towards him. Derek curled against the other man, an arm wrapped loosely around Stiles’ waist and fingers idly stroking his back.

Stiles opened one eye, smiling when he noticed Derek staring like the creep he was. “I like your bleached asshole.” He said, pressing his face into Derek’s chest and clinging to the guy like a security blanket. Derek nipped at Stiles’ shoulder, grinning into the skin. “I knew you would.”  
Stiles lifted his head and kissed Derek sweetly, keeping it short and chaste. Derek tried not to acknowledge where that mouth had been in the recent past as he pulled the covers over the two of them and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
